


Travesura realizada

by Nerea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerea/pseuds/Nerea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Divertidos. Al margen de las normas. Con una gran dosis de locura. Ellos son los gemelos Weasley y éste es mi tributo a ellos.</p><div><p><img/></p></div>
            </blockquote>





	1. La primera vez

Disclaimer: No tengo los derechos del mundo de Harry Potter, los tiene J.K Rowling. Si los tuviese, Fred estaría vivito y coleando y Angelina nunca se hubiese casado con George.

Aviso: La historia pretende seguir el canon, pero, lo siento, me es imposible emparejar a Angelina y a George (Rowling dijo que se casaban). Lo siento, pero me parece una abominación y por eso lo ignoraré y me lo saltaré a la torera.

Así que eso es todo, aquí tenéis mi pequeño homenaje a los gemelos Weasley, esos geniales personajes que fueron tan injustamente maltratados por Rowling y a los que debía un tributo. Espero que lo disfrutéis.

TRAVESURA REALIZADA

1\. La primera vez

Angelina Johnson era una niña de once años atrapada en el cuerpo de una mujer. La gente normalmente pensaba que tenía unos trece o catorce años y eso a ella, lejos de acomplejarla, le daba aún más seguridad en sí misma.

Cualquier otra niña se hubiese encogido cuando las otras niñas le hubiesen dicho "tienes mucho pecho" o "eres una jirafa", pero ella sonreía y elevaba la barbilla, creciéndose en las peores circunstancias.

Por eso, cuando recibió la lechuza de Hogwarts, esbozó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y le dijo a su madre un "te lo dije, yo también soy una bruja". La mayoría de las otras niñas soltaban un grito histérico y soñaban nerviosas con el día en que comenzarían la escuela, pero ella no era así. Para ella hubiese sido una decepción el no entrar a Hogwarts, era casi una obligación. Y no tenía por qué sentir nerviosismo, sabía que le iba a ir bien.

No era muy común que una niña tan pequeña tuviese tanta confianza en sí misma, pero Angelina Johnson tenía un carácter especial. Es cierto que muchas veces ese carácter le hacía ser una persona con la que convivir era difícil, pero también era cierto que le abría muchas puertas.

Cuando llegó al Expreso de Hogwarts por primera vez, se sentó en el primer compartimento libre que encontró. No esperó la ayuda de nadie para subir su baúl. Aunque pesaba de lo lindo, antes moriría que soportar tal humillación. El compartimento estuvo vacío durante bastante tiempo, tiempo que Angelina invirtió en mirar por la ventana, observando cómo los demás niños se despedían de sus padres.

Entonces, un chico pelirrojo abrió la puerta. La sonrió con una amplia sonrisa, como si la conociese de toda la vida:

— Hoy estás de suerte, guapa — le dijo guiñándole un ojo — Fred Weasley, de primero— y le tendió la mano.

— Angelina Johnson, de primero también.

Fred Weasley la miró con una expresión de extrañeza, expresión que no sorprendió en absoluto a Angelina:

— Sí, lo sé, parece que soy más mayor, ahórrate el discurso — no fue muy cortés al dirigirse a él así, pero Angelina no se andaba con tonterías, era siempre directa. Y Fred también lo era. Mala combinación.

Fred sonrió divertido: le encantaba la gente con carácter a la que poder molestar y cabrear.

— Sólo iba a decir que me extrañaba que una chica de once años fuese tan guapa — y le volvió a guiñar el ojo.

Angelina bufó. ¿Quién se creía que era?

— Eres un niño, estúpido, no tienes edad de ligar — le dijo, levantándose del asiento.

Estaba abriendo la puerta del compartimento para librarse por fin de ese pelirrojo tan molesto que actuaba como si la conociese de siempre y se pudiese tomar ciertas libertades. Y eso era algo que ella odiaba: ella decidía cuándo se podía alguien tomar ciertas licencias en SU amistad. Ella mandaba, nadie más. Y si las cosas no salían bien, solía desencadenar en una rabieta como la que estaba protagonizando en ese momento: huyendo del lugar del crimen bufando como si la vida le fuese en ello.

Pero algo ocurrió que no tenía planeado: chocó con un chico exactamente idéntico que aquel niño tan irritante. Y eso la dejó sin habla.

— ¿Has visto un fantasma o algo? — se rió el pelirrojo que acaba de llegar, que parecía muy divertido por la situación.

Angelina posó su mirada primero en un chico, luego en el otro. Eran exactamente idénticos. No había duda de que eran gemelos. En ese momento no fue capaz de diferenciarlos, cada milímetro de su piel le parecía igual, pero años después sería capaz de reconocerlos a kilómetros de distancia e incluso por el sonido de sus pisadas a medianoche. Pero en ese momento ella no se imaginaba lo que iban a cambiar su vida esos gemelos.

— ¿Ha sido amable mi hermano? — preguntó el chico como si quisiera arreglar algún plato roto — yo soy George Weasley, el guapo de los dos.

— Ya quisieras — se rió Fred — todo el mundo sabe que yo soy el gemelo guapo.

Angelina elevó la ceja derecha, aún sin creerse lo que estaba presenciando. ¿Dos gemelos discutiendo sobre cuál de los dos era más guapo? ¡Por Dios, si eran iguales físicamente!

— Sois igual de feos los dos — dijo ella, posando una mano sobre sus hombros como si les estuviese dando el pésame.

Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. Sabían que esa chica tan alta y de carácter tan fuerte iba a ser una digna rival a sus bromas.

El trayecto se pasó bastante rápido y antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya estaban tomando los botes que les llevarían al castillo. En el mismo bote iban los gemelos, Angelina y una chica bajita y de mirada esquiva que no se atrevía a pronunciar ninguna palabra.

— ¿Estás nerviosa? — le preguntó Angelina, intentando calmarla un poco, ya que parecía estar pasándolo mal.

— Un poco — confesó — Alicia Spinnet — le tendió la mano.

Alicia Spinnet llevaba todo el trayecto en bote preocupada por no hablar con nadie. No había hablado con nadie en el Expreso de Hogwarts y llevaba un rato en el bote sin que nadie hubiese reparado en su presencia, hasta que por fin esa chica tan simpática se hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba ahí.

Lo único que le faltaba a Alicia Spinnet era seguridad en sí misma, cosa que a Angelina le sobraba. Era extremadamente tímida al principio, pero rápidamente era ella misma en compañía de los suyos. Así que una vez que alguien hubo dado el primer paso, Alicia suspiró aliviada porque ya todo iba a ser mucho más fácil. Una vez que se hubiese roto el hielo, no le costaría tanto abrirse a los demás.

— Tranquila — le sonrió George Weasley — tienes a dos fortachones a tu lado por si pasa algo.

Angelina bufó. Los gemelos estaban bien delgados y no había ápice de músculo en su cuerpo.

Fred sonrió:

— Bueno, no más que… ¿Angelina, era?

Cualquier chica se hubiese ofendido muchísimo con ese comentario, pero a Angelina no le importó. Valía mucho más que eso:

— ¿Quieres probarlo? — le provocó.

Fred se levantó, haciendo que el bote se tambalease, dispuesto a ponerse al lado de Angelina y "demostrarle" algo:

— ¡Idiota! ¡Vamos a volcar!

El barco se tambaleó aún más cuando Fred empezó a bailar para provocar a Angelina y hacer que temiese que de verdad el bote se volcase. Lo que no se esperaba es que se tambalease más de la cuenta e hiciese que Alicia Spinnet, la pobre chica que acababan de conocer, cayese a las gélidas aguas del Gran Lago.

Alicia Spinnet abrió los ojos lentamente. Veía un montón de figuras borrosas a su alrededor y no recordaba muy bien qué hacía postrada en una cama cuando se suponía que debía estar en… ¡la selección! ¡Maldita sea! ¡La selección!

— Yo… el sombrero… — fueron sus primeras palabras.

— Tranquila — le susurró tranquilizadoramente la chica del bote — en unos minutos, cuando te recuperes, puedes ir al Sombrero Seleccionador.

Los dos chicos pelirrojos se acercaron a ella, un poco avergonzados:

— Lo sentimos mucho — dijeron a la vez.

Se acercaron un poco más, peligrosamente cerca:

— Te debemos una, nuestra querida Alicia — dijo Fred.

Alicia se sonrojó, mientras que Angelina bufó, indignada.

— ¿Qué? — Georgerespondió a la mirada amenazante de Angelina — ahora es nuestra protegida. Le debemos una.

Angelina comenzó a reírse, mientras le pasaba una mano por encima del hombro a Alicia:

— Te compadezco, Alicia, de verdad que sí, ser la protegida de estos no parece ser muy seguro…

— A partir de ahora serás "Al, la protegida de los Weasley" — dijo George divertido.

Alicia se tapó la cara con las sábanas. No sabía muy bien dónde esconderse. No le gustaba que esos gemelos se tomasen tantas libertades con ella cuando no hacía ni una hora que se conocían y, ¡diablos! Habían hecho que su primer día fuese un desastre. Eso la cabreó mucho. Ahora tendría que tener la selección para ella sola y todo el mundo se fijaría exclusivamente en ella, como si ella no pasase suficiente vergüenza en condiciones normales, encima ahora cientos de ojos iban a estar clavados en ella:

— Weasley, creo que me acordaré de vuestro nombre— susurró — me habéis arruinado mi primer día.

Y ésa fue la primera vez que pronunció el nombre de "Weasley" para quejarse de algo. Pero no sería la última vez, ni mucho menos. Pero eso ella todavía no lo sabía.

Los gemelos le dijeron orgullosamente que habían sido seleccionados en Gryffindor y que "la jirafa también había sido seleccionada en la misma casa".

Cuando se encontró mejor y la señora Pomfrey la dejó marcharse, Alicia se enfrentó al Sombrero Seleccionador.

Su selección había interrumpido la cena de todos los presentes. Todos habían dejado de comer para observarla a ella. Únicamente a ella. Maldita sea, los gemelos se lo iban a hacer pagar.

— Alicia Spinnet — comenzó a decir el Sombrero cuando se posó en su cabeza — una chica que sabe lo que hace sí, señor. Organizada, inteligente… serías una buena Ravenclaw. También eres una persona justa y honesta, ideal para Hufflepuff. Pero veo en ti una valentía que tú todavía no sabes que tienes, un coraje que vas a desarrollar en estos años en Hogwarts… sí, la casa para ti es… ¡GRYFFINDOR!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo y que lo disfrutéis mucho. No será un fic largo, serán 7 capítulos. Pretendo actualizar una vez por semana, los martes, pero tampoco me quiero meter en promesas que no puedo cumplir.
> 
> Actualmente estoy de vacaciones en la playa y estoy con linfangitis, así que no me puedo bañar y tengo muuuuuuucho tiempo libre. Utilizo el móvil como router para conectarme a Internet desde el ordenador, así que me voy metiendo… Con tanto tiempo libre creo que puedo terminar pronto :)
> 
> En este capítulo no hay tanto de los gemelos, en realidad, hay mucho de Angelina Johnson. Perdonad, pero veía necesario hablar de ella. Es un personaje que me encanta. En el próximo capítulo (que está siendo muy largo) hay más de los gemelos, en especial de Fred. Quiero ir dándoles importancia por turnos, así que no os preocupéis, nadie se quedará fuera ;)
> 
> Cualquier comentario que tengáis, enviadme un review :) realmente hace que tenga ánimos de seguir escribiendo. Incluso los anónimos podéis hacerlo, sin estar registrados, así que… ¡adelante!
> 
> Un beso, nos vemos pronto :)


	2. Siempre hay algo que celebrar

2\. Siempre hay algo que celebrar

Fred Weasley era un muchacho ya de trece años con las hormonas alteradas y un montón de energía que no sabía canalizar. En consecuencia, había sido invitado especial en numerosas ocasiones en el despacho de Filch, donde tenía su propio archivo. Un archivo bastante extenso, todo hay que decirlo.

Cursaba ya su tercer año en Hogwarts, con más o menos éxito. Según sus profesores, era un caso perdido puesto que desperdiciaba su gran inteligencia en elaborar esas bromas que le habían otorgado su fama. Según él mismo, Hogwarts había supuesto un éxito porque era muchísimo más de lo que había soñado.

Había conseguido hacerse con un puesto de bateador en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, un equipo con hinchas incluso fuera de su propia casa, debido al gran talento de sus miembros. No habían ganado la copa desde el legendario Charlie Weasley, su propio hermano, pero Fred estaba seguro de que estaba en el equipo ganador.

Gracias al equipo, había conocido muy buenos amigos. Había conocido a Lee Jordan debido al fanatismo de éste por el Quidditch y su afición por asistir a los entrenamientos, una costumbre que ya casi se había convertido en tradición. También había conocido a Oliver Wood, un chico de quinto curso que parecía vivir exclusivamente para el Quidditch y que era el capitán del equipo. Aunque se metiese constantemente con él por ser un pirado, lo cierto es que era un compañero de lo más leal y en quien se podía confiar, y Fred no pasaba por alto esas cualidades.

Ya conocía a Angelina y a Alicia antes de entrar en el equipo, puesto que las había conocido en el Expreso de Hogwarts en su primer día, pero el pasar tantas horas a la semana con ellas había hecho que ellas se rieran un poco más de sus gracias y le dejasen de tratar como "el chico que tiró a Alicia al lago en primero".

Katie Bell había sido la última incorporación. Era una chica pequeñita e insufriblemente directa que era un curso más pequeña que él y que ése año por fin había conseguido pasar de ser reserva a ser una cazadora más. Realmente la pequeña Katie tenía talento, así que el equipo la había recibido con los brazos abiertos.

Ese domingo por la mañana, Fred se encontraba en la sala común de Gryffindor con su hermano gemelo George. Muchos dirían que eran idénticos, incluso en personalidad. En realidad, cualquier persona que les conociese un poco sería capaz de diferenciarlos inmediatamente.

Fred era mucho más hiriente. No es que fuese mala persona, es que simplemente desconocía la palabra "tacto" y no sabía cómo tratar a la gente. Soltaba las verdades como dagas hirientes y eso a menudo le causaba muchos problemas. George, sin embargo, era mucho más diplomático.

— ¡FRED WEASLEY, TE JURO QUE COMO TE PILLE TE MATO!

Angelina había descendido las escaleras hacia la sala común como un rayo, con los ojos enfurecidos asesinando con la mirada al pelirrojo. Su pelo, habitualmente de un negro azabache y brillante, era ahora rubio.

Él apenas se inmutó, con los ojos traviesos regodeándose del aspecto de la chica y sin moverse ni un pelo, como si la cosa no fuese con él:

— Ay, Angelina… esta obsesión que tienes por mí no es normal— dijo, simulando seriedad— siempre pensando que yo estoy relacionado absolutamente con todo lo que pasa…

Angelina Johnson no se andaba con chiquitas. Y cabrearla no era lo más sensato:

— No hay que ser un genio para saber que has sido tú— escupió las palabras— ¿quién más iba a hacer aparecer en el espejo ese mensaje?

Fred simuló una cara inocente que no engañaba a nadie:

— ¿Qué mensaje? — preguntó, como si no tuviese nada que ver.

Angelina bufó:

— "Para mi jirafita, para que esté un poco más sexy" — citó ella.

De acuerdo. No había duda. Nadie más aparte de Fred Weasley se atrevía a llamar a Angelina "jirafa". Quien se atreviese a hacerlo, se vería con las consecuencias.

— Encima de que me preocupo por tu aspecto… — dijo el chico, encogiéndose de hombros.

Angelina bufó. Sus ojos se salían de las orbitas y corrió a darle una bofetada. Él fue más rápido, y sujetó su mano fuertemente antes de que ella pudiese golpear su mejilla.

— ¡Suéltame! — gritó Angelina, cada vez más enfadada — Eres insufrible, de verdad — murmuraba entre dientes, casi más para sí misma que para Fred— si tienes problemas, no los pagues conmigo. Eres sólo un delincuente que se aburre demasiado…

— Ay, Ange — suspiró él, que seguía sin inmutarse — te queda muy bien ese rubio, me lo tenías que agradecer.

Ella le fulminó con la mirada:

— ¿Agradecer? ¡Lo último que me faltaba por escuchar!

— Vamos, Angie — le susurró él— tienes que reconocer que… bueno… ¿cómo lo digo? No eres muy popular con los chicos…

Angelina ni siquiera le respondió. Su mirada ya hablaba suficiente por ella. Subió corriendo las escaleras hacia su habitación, sin mirar hacia atrás.

— Te has pasado— le dijo George— esas cosas no se le dicen a una chica.

Fred suspiró. ¿Él qué iba a saber? No podía evitar ser sincero, aunque muchas veces sin quererlo hiriese con sus palabras.

— Yo me disculparía con ella— prosiguió George.

Siempre se estaban dando consejos. No había secretos entre ellos y se conocían más que a sí mismos. Se suele decir que los gemelos suelen estar muy unidos, pero en el caso de los Weasley era como si cada uno fuese la otra mitad de su ser.

Así que Fred esperó a que Angelina bajase a cenar para disculparse con ella. La esperó al pie de las escaleras, pero cuando quiso hablar con ella, la chica hizo como si no le hubiese visto y continuó su camino, ignorándole.

Vale, la había cagado.

Esa misma noche, cuando Angelina intentaba conciliar el sueño, escuchó cómo alguien tocaba su ventana.

¿Quién podía ser? Extrañada, se levantó de la cama de puntillas para no despertar a sus compañeras y vio que el mismísimo Fred Weasley estaba fuera, montado sobre su vieja escoba.

Abrió la ventana, haciéndole un gesto con el dedo para que no hiciese ruido. Lo último que quería era que sus compañeras la empezasen a interrogar acerca de por qué estaba el gemelo en su habitación.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — le preguntó secamente.

Fred se encogió de hombros, como si visitar la habitación de las chicas por la noche fuese lo más normal del mundo. Se empezó a tocar la oreja derecha, nervioso. No sabía muy bien cómo empezar. Eso de disculparse no era lo suyo.

— Yo… bueno… quería disculparme— confesó, como si le costase pronunciarlo— no… no quería decir eso. O sea… si no tienes éxito con los chicos es porque… porque… bueno, ya sabes, impones. No se atreven… pero eres maravillosa, Angie, no quería que te lo tomases a mal…

Con esa última declaración, la chica se ablandó totalmente y le sonrió. Cuando quería, Fred Weasley también sabía sacar una sonrisa, no sólo pataletas.

Al día siguiente, Oliver Wood les reunió a todos en la sala común, visiblemente emocionado:

— ¡Tenemos a Potter! — exclamó.

— Eh, Oliver… eso ya lo sabemos hace tiempo… ya sabemos que Potter está en Gryffindor — le dijo George lentamente, como si hablase con un tonto.

Oliver no se ofendió, siguió hablando muy emocionado:

— ¡No, no! Potter… Potter es nuestro nuevo buscador— concluyó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Todos se mostraron muy sorprendidos con la noticia. No se esperaban en absoluto que un alumno de primero pudiese entrar en el equipo. Oliver se lo explicó todo y al final consiguió transmitirles el mismo entusiasmo.

— ¡Eso se merece celebrarlo! — bailaba George— Este fin de semana hay salida a Hogsmeade, podíamos tomar algo en las Tres Escobas para festejarlo como se merece.

Katie soltó un suspiro de decepción. Ella estaba en segundo y no se le permitía ir a las excursiones de Hogsmeade.

— Oh, nuestra pequeña Katie— exclamó Fred, como si se acabase de acordar— se me había olvidado que tú no puedes ir…

— Bueno, no pasa nada — le quitó importancia George— si no puedes ir a Hogsmeade, te traeremos a Hogsmeade.

Y así lo hicieron. Esa tarde fue la primera vez que los alumnos de tercero visitaban Hogsmeade y las chicas estaban muy emocionadas:

— Hogsmeade es el único pueblo enteramente mágico de Gran Bretaña — dijo muy emocionada Alicia— quizás pueda conseguir más información y hacer mi redacción de Historia de la Magia sobre esto.

Angelina rodó los ojos. Ya conocía muy bien los achaques de responsabilidad de Alicia. Alicia Spinnet era una chica extremadamente responsable, reservada y amante de las normas. Nadie se explicaba cómo podía haber acabado siendo amiga de los gemelos, a los que la simple mención de las normas les producía alergia.

— Tengo una idea mejor— propuso George— dejemos el fascinante mundo de los deberes para otro momento y vayamos a divertirnos de verdad.

Fred le siguió el juego con una mirada cómplice:

— Zonko— murmuró.

Las chicas huyeron de los gemelos cuando estos empezaron a usar todos los productos de broma que habían comprado en ellas, así que temiendo por su integridad física, se separaron del grupo.

Angelina había insistido en comprar túnicas nuevas, porque, aunque no lo supiese mucha gente, era tan sumamente perfeccionista que consideraba que todo en ella, incluso su aspecto, tenía que ser perfecto.

— Alicia — murmuró Angelina — estás muy callada, ¿te pasa algo?

Angelina había llegado a esa conclusión después de probarse tres túnicas diferentes y obtener un simple gruñido de respuesta. Alicia solía ser mucho más efusiva.

Alicia negó con la cabeza y entonces comenzó el interrogatorio. Después de media hora de evasivas por parte de Alicia y cabreos por parte de Angelina, la reservada cazadora soltó prenda:

— Es… bueno… ya sabes… Rrgr Dfvis.

— ¿Cómo? No te he entendido nada, Leesh.

— Roger Davies.

Alicia le estuvo contando en el camino de regreso a Hogwarts que había visto entrar a Roger Davies a las Tres Escobas junto a una chica que no conocía. Ay, los celos, primitivo sentimiento.

— No te preocupes, Leesh — le guiñó un ojo Angelina — déjamelo a mí.

Alicia se mordió el labio inferior, asustada por lo que haría Angelina. Podía tener buenas intenciones, pero también podía empeorar la situación.

Respondiendo a sus temores, Angelina le dio un abrazo cariñoso.

— No te preocupes, Leesh — le dijo — todo va a salir bien. No es más que un tonto musculitos, si no se fija en ti sobreviviremos.

Y las dos se rieron, pasando todo el camino de vueltas buscando motes divertidos para el sexy capitán.

Cuando volvieron a la sala común, los gemelos ya habían regresado y tenían con ellos un amplio arsenal de comida y productos de Hosgmeade.

— ¿Cómo habéis vuelto? — quiso saber Angelina.

— Los magos no revelan su truco — le guiñaron un ojo los gemelos.

— ¿Y Harry? — preguntó Alicia, buscándole entre la multitud — ¿no íbamos a celebrar con él que está en el equipo?

— Está cumpliendo un castigo en el Bosque Prohibido — dijo Oliver.

— ¿Y entonces qué vamos a celebrar, si él no está? — Alicia parecía confusa.

— Ay, Al, mi pequeña Al — le agarró de la cintura George — siempre hay algo que celebrar.

Todos subieron a la habitación de los gemelos, que eran los que se habían ofrecido para ser los anfitriones de esa peculiar fiesta.

— Ya no vas a tener nada que envidiarnos, Kates — dijo George — te hemos traido Hogsmeade entero.

Y era verdad. Increíble, pero cierto. Los gemelos no habían escatimado en gastos ni en bolsillos. Grageas de todos los sabores, ranas de chocolate, bombas fétidas del doctor Fillibuster… todo. Absolutamente todo Hosmeade estaba ante ellos.

Nadie supo de dónde habían conseguido los gemelos tanto dinero ni cómo habían conseguido llegar antes que nadie con semejante sorpresa. Nadie se molestó en preguntárselo, porque sabían que ellos, como buenos magos, no revelarían nunca su secreto. Lo que sí que aprendieron todos esa noche es que con los gemelos, desde luego, siempre había algo que celebrar.

El curso se pasó volando. Doce lechuzas incriminatorias de la señora Weasley acerca del mal comportamiento de los gemelos y ni un solo Howler. Bueno, había sido un año bastante calmado. Se podía incluso decir que los gemelos se habían comportado bien.

Por eso ni un ápice de remordimiento se pasó por su cabeza cuando "tomaron prestado" el coche volador de su padre. Como luego le confesaron a su envidioso hermano Ron, lo habían cogido un par de veces sin que nadie los pillase. Si alguien sabía saltarse las normas, eran ellos. Unos pocos días antes de que terminase Julio, los gemelos quisieron visitar a sus dos chicas favoritas de Gryffindor, o, dicho de otra manera, las dos únicas chicas de su curso que les podían soportar (o habían aprendido a hacerlo).

Fueron con el coche volador. A la primera que recogieron fue a Alicia. Alicia aún recuerda con nitidez ese momento. Lo recuerda como si fuese ayer, los gemelos sonriéndola como si nunca hubiesen roto un plato y un Ford Anglia volador postrándose ante su ventana.

Durante algunos instantes, su mente responsable dudó en si ser cómplice o no de algo que, evidentemente, era ilegal. Pero eran los gemelos, y cualquier atisbo de negatividad quedaba borrado con su entusiasmo.

— Me arrepentiré de esto — refunfuñó mientras se montaba.

— Si se trata de un Weasley, uno nunca se arrepiente, muñeca — le guiñó un ojo George.

— Estamos pensando en patentar nuestra propia fragancia — siguió con la broma Fred.

Alicia se rió. Se rió hasta que le dolieron las costillas. Recostada entre Fred y George y mirando a las estrellas, se preguntó si antes de conocer a los gemelos sabía lo que era reírse de verdad.

Desde luego que no se iba a arrepentir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer hasta aquí :) El capítulo se ha atrasado un poco más de la cuenta por problemas técnicos. No podía subir el capítulo desde el móvil (estoy de vacaciones en la playa) y tampoco desde el ordenador utilizando el móvil como router porque esta página ha bloqueado a los Hotspots y redes públicas en el área de usuario. Afortunadamente, cambiando de navegador en el móvil puedo subir desde ahí, así que puedo cumplir mi promesa de un capítulo por semana :)
> 
> Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Os ha gustado? Bueno, bueno, era un capítulo medio transitorio, pero necesario… prometo que en el siguiente las cosas se ponen MUCHO más interesantes. Para empezar, aún tenemos que ver la reacción de Angelina al ver el coche volador ^^ jajajaja.
> 
> Bueno, contesto a los anónimos por aquí, ya que no tengo otra manera de hacerlo. El resto de reviews todavía no he podido contestarlos todos, pero hoy ya se quedan todos respondidos, ¡palabra!
> 
> Nicol: Me alegro de que te haya gustado :) Creo que sí seguiré escribiendo de los gemelos, pero por lo pronto tengo un one-shot que es Fred/Angelina, por si te interesa. Espero que puedas leer este capítulo antes de volver a la Facultad y que te guste y me cuentes qué te ha parecido :)
> 
> Dorothhy: Silvia :) me alegra mucho que hayas empezado a leer la historia :) espero que este capítulo te guste y me cuentes qué tal ;) nos leemos por ahí, un beso, guapa!
> 
> Lily: 100% de acuerdo contigo. El George/Angelina es ABOMINABLE, lo que dices tú, siempre con la sombra de Fred… no me gusta nada. Por eso lo he omitido, de veras que al principio me quería ceñir al canon, pero desistí porque no tengo tantas tripas… espero que te siga gustando esto y me digas qué te parecio. Un besito :)
> 
> El resto de reviews firmados los contesto de la manera habitual, hoy como muy tarde. Muchísimas gracias a todos, me habéis dado una alegría con comentarios tan bonitos :) gracias también a los que me habéis puesto en Favoritos y en Alertas, aunque sí que me gustaría saber un poquito qué os parece, si voy por el buen camino…
> 
> Nos vemos (espero) la semana que viene. Un beso a todos.


	3. ¿Aceptas el riesgo?

3\. ¿Aceptas el riesgo?

El ruido de un motor despertó a Angelina Johnson, que se había pasado toda la tarde entrenando y que había sucumbido al sueño nada más tumbarse en su cama.

Al principio pensó que seguía soñando y confundió el ruido del Ford Anglia con la batería de las Brujas de Macbeth, que se encontraban dando un concierto únicamente para ella y para un chico al que no podía ver la cara. Los dos estaban felices, bailando, cuando…

— ¡Angelina!

Ésa voz. Era inconfundible. La sacó de su sueño al instante.

— ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí, Fred Weasley? — gritó sin aún levantarse de la cama, tapándose la cara con la almohada para amortiguar el dichoso ruido.

— ¿No quieres dar una vuelta? — suplicó él en un tono que se suponía inocente.

Entonces ella lo vio. Vio un coche volador en su ventana, ocupado por Fred, George y Alicia. No se lo podía creer. Los gemelos habían hecho muchísimas locuras, pero nunca les había visto hacer algo ilegal y que les podía costar el pellejo.

— No me voy a montar en ese coche — cruzó los brazos y les dirigió una mirada intimidatoria.

— Oh, vamos, Ange… — suplicó Fred poniéndole ojos de cordero degollado — te traeremos de vuelta sana y salva.

Angelina volvió a negar con la cabeza. Ni por todo el oro del mundo les iba a dar el gusto.

— Tendremos que usar nuestro propio método, ¿no, Freddie? — sonrió divertido George.

Dicho y hecho. Los dos se levantaron tambaleando el coche notoriamente mientras Alicia se encogía en su asiento y cerraba los ojos. Saltaron hacia el alfeizar de la ventana y se adentraron en la habitación de Angelina.

— ¡Cómo os atreváis…! — chilló ella, escandalizada.

Pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada más. Cada uno la inmovilizó por un lado y comenzaron a abrazarla con unas poco sutiles cosquillas.

— ¡Parad… parad… ya! — jadeaba ella sin aliento — ¡Vais… a… pagar… por esto!

Fred se inclinó hacia ella para susurrarle algo al oído:

— Sólo si accedes a dar una vuelta.

La muchacha volvió a negar con la cabeza, con lo que los gemelos continuaron con su genuina batalla de cosquillas.

— ¡Alicia… ayuda! — consiguió pronunciar Angelina a duras penas.

Alicia se debatía entre ir a ayudar a su amiga y arriesgarse a una dura caída o resguardarse en su cómodo asiento.

Era un miedo irracional, sabía que no iba a pasar nada y, ¿qué diablos? Era una Gryffindor. Una Gryffindor que muchas veces se preguntaba por qué estaba en esa casa cuando era una miedica, pero tratándose de sus amigos parecía que esos temores se disipaban un poco.

Se levantó del vehículo y notó el suelo tambaleándose a sus pies. Dio un paso. Luego otro. Consiguió abrir la puerta. Ahora era un pequeño salto lo que la separaba de la ventana.

— ¡Date… prisa! — suplicó Angelina, que seguía sufriendo la tortura de los gemelos.

Uno… dos… tres… y el saltito que había parecido tan temible se hizo ridículo una vez lo hubo superado. Alicia miró hacia atrás con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Lo había conseguido.

Corrió hacia los gemelos, que habían conseguido que Angelina se retorciese en su cama. Tiró fuertemente de George para separarle de ella, pero lo único que consiguió fue que se volviese en su contra y cayese también en la cama.

Y ahora las cosquillas también iban dirigidas a ella.

— ¡Ya… ya… por favor! — gritaba ahora ella como podía — ¡Yo sí que voy a ir!

— Ange, ¿te rindes? — le preguntó Fred.

Angelina le dirigió una mirada orgullosa y aprovechó que el pelirrojo estaba concentrado en ver que respondía para darle una patada en el pecho, lo que hizo que él retrocediera y la soltara.

— ¡Ay, Ange! — bufó — ¿ahora las jirafas dan coces o qué?

Ella había aprovechado para salir del alcance de los gemelos y se encontraba a un paso de la ventana:

— Juro que como no dejéis a Alicia en paz hago que se estrelle la cosa esa — dijo decidida.

Fred se quedó mirándola, sorprendido. Los años habían hecho que conociese a su compañera muy bien y sabía que lo decía de verdad. Atacarle en el orgullo era lo peor que habían podido hacer.

— Está bien — dijeron los gemelos a la vez.

Alicia se soltó rápidamente, jadeando y llevándose la mano a la tripa:

— ¡Os… voy… a… matar!

George se rió, retándola con la mirada:

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

— Digamos que vais a tener este año un poco más difícil vuestras bromas — dijo — no dudaré en decirle a McGonagall lo que sepa.

Los gemelos se rieron. Si así era como pretendía darles miedo, no lo iba a conseguir.

Al final, consiguieron que las chicas se montasen en el coche. Pasaron toda la noche sobrevolando Londres y riéndose profundamente cada vez que estaban a punto de ser descubiertos. Surcaban las nubes constantemente para evitar ser vistos, pero enseguida querían descender para disfrutar de la inyección de adrenalina que les otorgaba el riesgo.

No en vano los cuatro eran Gryffindor.

Ésa noche algo pasó. Ninguno fue capaz de describirlo con exactitud ni supo explicar qué era lo que había pasado, pero desde esa noche fueron incontables las ocasiones en las que no necesitaron hablarse para saber qué era lo que ocurría en la mente del otro. A partir de ese día, por mucho que se molestasen y negasen lo contrario, fueron como una piña.

Cuando los gemelos volvieron a la Madriguera, ya sin las chicas, su hermano Ron estaba esperándoles:

— ¡Por fin! — exclamó — ¿dónde os habíais metido?

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y se encogieron de hombros.

— Da igual — bufó Ron — necesito que me ayudéis. Harry no da señales de vida y no sé qué le pueden haber hecho sus tíos…

Los tres se dirigieron a Privet Drive con el coche volador. Habían tenido motivos para preocuparse: Harry se hallaba recluido en su habitación como si de una cárcel se tratase. Por fortuna, consiguieron rescatarle y salir sanos y salvos en dirección a la Madriguera.

Pero entonces toparon con su madre, Molly Weasley.

Daba verdadero miedo. Fred y George podían dárselas de valientes, pero ante la rabia de su madre temblaban como los que más.

— Buenos días, mamá — fingió una inusual alegría George.

— ¿Os hacéis idea de lo preocupada que he estado? — el tono de su voz hizo que se les erizase la piel.

Los minutos siguientes transcurrieron lentamente, como si el tiempo se hubiese parado, con los gritos y la regañina de su madre.

Era el riesgo que tenían que pagar cada vez que hacían alguna de las suyas, el único riesgo que realmente tomaban como tal. No les importaban los castigos, las deducciones de puntos… lo único que de verdad hacía efecto en ellos eran los gritos de su madre.

Sin embargo, merecía la pena. Y por eso, lo volverían a hacer una y otra vez.

El verano iba avanzando más rápido de lo que les hubiese gustado y cada vez tenían menos tiempo para hacer lo que más les gustaba.

— Alicia dijo que se iba a chivar si veía que hacíamos una de las nuestras — sonreía George — pero no tiene ni idea de nada.

Delante de él tenía un caldero hirviendo. Iba agitándolo en el sentido de las agujas del reloj mientras Fred iba preparando y echando los ingredientes.

Pero, de repente, empezó a temblar y explotó.

— ¡Mierda! — exclamaron los dos a la vez mientras se reían el uno del otro, ya que tenían toda la cara negra debido a la explosión y los pelos chamuscados.

Se escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban a la habitación. Lo habían supuesto bien: era su madre que se dirigía hacia ellos.

— ¿Queréis hacer el favor de explicarme qué pasa aquí?

Estuvieron diez minutos discutiendo. Ya no sabían qué excusas ponerle. Las explosiones se habían hecho algo muy frecuente durante ese verano. ¿El motivo? Zonko se les había quedado pequeño y ahora querían ser ellos los que fabricasen sus nuevas bromas.

— Vale, me parece que la piel de ratón había que añadirla después de la esencia de jazmín y no al revés — murmuró Fred cuando su madre se hubo ido — hay que empezar otra vez.

Ésa misma tarde llegaron las lechuzas con la lista de materiales para el nuevo curso. Hogwarts estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Mediante polvos Flu llegaron al Callejón Diagon, donde habían quedado con su amigo Lee.

Estuvieron un buen rato contando todo lo que les había pasado durante el verano:

— Escribí a Angelina para ver si quería ir a tomar algo, ya sabéis, vive muy cerca de mí, pero ni siquiera me contestó, ¿os lo podéis creer? — en vez de comentarlo con un tono triste, Lee lo contaba como si fuese algo divertido.

— Bueno, no me extraña — rió George — tal y como la acosas… estará asustada.

Después fueron a la tienda de artículos de broma Gambol y Japes, en la que compraron una buena cantidad de "Bengalas del doctor Filibuster".

— Pagas tú, Lee — dijo Fred — ya sabes, nos debe dinero.

— ¡Malditos! — se quejó Lee sacando un montón de sickles — no sé cómo sigo apostando con vosotros.

Los gemelos eran muy inteligentes. Mucho más de lo que la gente creía. Tenían una gran visión para los negocios y, demostrado estaba, también para el juego. En el último curso habían apostado contra Lee en casi todo: snap explosivo, el resultado de los partidos… cualquier excusa era buena. Lee siempre perdía, lo que alimentaba las huchas de los gemelos y les hacía más fácil lograr todos los artículos de broma que querían. A pesar de que siempre perdía, él se negaba a dejar de apostar con los gemelos. Su orgullo era mucho mayor que su sentido común y siempre albergaba la esperanza de ganarles un día.

En ese momento, vieron a una chica menuda y de ojos inquietos observando el escaparate de escobas de la tienda Artículos de Calidad para el juego de Quidditch.

— ¡Katie! — llamaron su atención, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

La pequeña Katie ya había cumplido trece años y el verano realmente había hecho notorio el cambio que se había producido en ella. Atrás había dejado su aspecto de niña, aunque se seguía viendo pequeña y frágil.

— ¿Qué haces por aquí, Kates? — le preguntó Lee, pasándole el brazo por encima de los hombros en un gesto cariñoso.

— Mirando las nuevas escobas — dijo emocionada — esperaba que este año por fin me pueda comprar una Nimbus 2000, la mía está tan vieja… obvio que me gustaría una 2001, pero no tengo tanto dinero…

— Nuestra pequeña Katie — sonrió George — quizás tengas una sorpresita por Navidad.

Ella se quedó mirando al pelirrojo, perpleja. ¿A qué se refería?

— ¿De qué hablas? — quiso saber.

Él intercambió una mirada cómplice con Fred e inmediatamente su gemelo supo por dónde iban los tiros. Un gesto tan simple bastaba para que se entendiesen.

— Quizás te podamos conseguir algo que te gusta — se rió.

— ¿El qué? No entiendo nada.

— ¿Una foto dedicada de Oliver? — sugirió George divertido.

Katie bufó, muy molesta:

— ¡Por enésima vez, no me gusta Oliver!

En ese momento apareció Arthur, que llamó a los gemelos para ir a comprar los libros de Lockhart.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda, Ron, Harry, Hermione y Ginny se encontraban "hablando" con Malfoy. Su padre, oliéndose problemas, sugirió que se marchasen fuera, pero en ese momento apareció Lucius Malfoy y las cosas cambiaron.

Fueron un intercambio de sarcásticos comentarios por parte del señor Malfoy lo que desencadenó la pelea. Fred y George se encontraban fascinados ante la idea de que esta vez fuese su padre el que se metiese en problemas:

— ¡Dale, papá! — gritaban encantados, al mismo tiempo que su madre chillaba horrorizada.

Cuando la pelea hubo terminado por fin, ellos no dejaron de comentarla una y otra vez, como si de una pelea de boxeo se tratase y tuviesen que debatir quién había sido mejor:

— Malfoy tenía una nariz rota — puntualizó George — eso le da más puntos a papá.

— Bueno, es peor una nariz rota que el labio roto de papá, ¿no? — comentaba divertido Fred.

Su madre no quería oír hablar de la pelea:

— ¡Como vuelva a escuchar una palabra acerca de este incidente me encargaré de enviaros un bonito howler por Navidad! — amenazó, con lo que los gemelos se callaron.

Unos pocos días después ya estaban de regreso a Hogwarts. Después de atravesar el andén nueve y tres cuartos se dispusieron a elegir un vagón que estuviese vacío junto con su amigo Lee Jordan. Se pasaron todo el trayecto planificando las bromas del nuevo curso.

Cuando por fin llegaron a Hogwarts, los gemelos escucharon que Harry Potter y su hermano Ron no habían viajado en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

— Pero si estaban con nosotros, ¿por qué no atravesaron el andén? — se preguntaba George, que no entendía nada.

Una chica bajita y de piel tostada se le acercó:

— Dicen por ahí que se ha ido con Potter en un coche volador. Algo absurdo, si me preguntas… pero siendo hermano de quién es… ¡sois una mala influencia!

George rodó los ojos:

— Alicia, tú siempre tan amable — fingió una sonrisa — tranquila, no les pueden quitar puntos, aún no ha empezado el curso.

— Me preocupan algo más que unos simples puntos — se enfurruñó la chica — ¿no te das cuenta de lo peligroso que es?

Fred empezó a reírse, uniéndose a la conversación:

— Tienes un sentido de la moral un poco extraño, Leesh — le guiñó un ojo — hace unas semanas tú te montaste en ese coche…

Alicia bufó:

— ¡Es diferente! — negó con la cabeza — ¡no era a plena luz del día!

— Pero bien que te gustó saltarte las normas — puntualizó Fred.

Alicia bufó una vez más, pero no dijo nada. George le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros y la atrajo hacia él:

— Ay, nuestra querida Alicia — le susurró al oído — no tienes por qué ser como Hermione Granger. Que tengas ambición en los estudios no significa que tengas que ser una remilgada…

Fred le interrumpió imitando el ruido de un león y poniendo a Alicia de los nervios:

— No podrías vivir sin nuestras bromas, reconócelo — le dijo George — vive un poco la vida, acepta el riesgo…

Alicia se marchó, murmurando.

— No lo quiere reconocer, pero sabe que tenemos razón — dijo Fred.

El primer fin de semana no fue como habían planeado: dormir hasta tarde y no hacer nada. No, Oliver Wood se encargó de lo contrario:

— ¡Entrenamiento de Quidditch! ¡Vamos, os quiero en veinte minutos en el campo!

Fue como si no hubiese dicho nada. George siguió durmiendo abrazado a su almohada mientras Fred murmuraba "sí…" en un profundo sueño.

Oliver tuvo que tomar medidas drásticas. Hizo que saliese agua de su varita directa a la cabeza de los gemelos. El primero en recibir semejante castigo fue Fred:

— ¡Incendio, incendio! — gritó, sin saber que en realidad había sido despertado por su entrenador.

Cuando vio quién había causado todo eso volvió a meterse a la cama:

— Lo llevas claro, Wood — y le dio la espalda.

Oliver, desesperado, intentó probar suerte con George:

— ¡SERÁS HIJO DE UNA BLUDGER!

En un acto reflejo, le pegó un puñetazo. A Oliver le empezó a sangrar la nariz y a duras penas levantaba la cabeza para frenar la hemorragia. Intentaba recordar qué hechizo le podía servir en ese momento, pero no lo conseguía.

Al final, tuvo que optar por el método muggle y utilizar el papel. Cuando regresó del baño, los gemelos dormían como si nada hubiese pasado.

— Esto va a ser duro — murmuró para sí mismo.

Le llevó media hora a Wood conseguir que por fin los gemelos bajasen a la sala común. Se fue derecho a despertar a Harry, que era el único que le faltaba.

Cuando por fin llegó Harry la imagen era desoladora. En los vestuarios se encontraban todos los integrantes del equipo de Gryffindor o lo que quedaba de ellos. Alicia estaba apoyada en la pared con los ojos cerrados y con aspecto de haberse dormido. George tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, con los ojos hinchadazos y el pelo completamente despeinado junto a su hermano Fred que tenía las mismas pintas. Angelina y Katie estaban sentadas juntas, sumergidas en un profundo bostezo. Oliver, sin embargo, daba vueltas por todo el vestuario con una energía que no se asimilaba en absoluto a la de sus compañeros.

A medida que Wood hablaba, su equipo se iba adormeciendo más. Sólo se despertaron al oír "¿Alguna pregunta más?".

— ¿Por qué no contaste todo este rollo cuando estábamos despiertos? — bostezaba George, lo que a Oliver no le hizo ninguna gracia.

Empezó a hablar de lo importante que era ganar la copa de Quidditch, la mala suerte que habían tenido el año pasado… después de la perorata de Oliver, por fin comenzaron a entrenar de verdad y eso despertó al equipo.

Estaban casi terminando cuando un grupo con capas verdes se acercó al campo:

— Flint — le dijo Oliver al capitán de Slytherin — hemos reservado el campo, no podéis estar aquí.

Pero él enseñó un permiso firmado por el mismísimo Snape que les daba permiso para entrenar esa mañana porque tenían un buscador nuevo… nada más ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

Tal y como les tenía acostumbrados, Malfoy empezó a pavonearse por su nuevo puesto. Sin embargo, Hermione intervino:

— En el equipo de Gryffindor nadie ha tenido que comprar un puesto — puntualizó.

Malfoy se quedó blanco y su expresión cambió totalmente:

— No he pedido tu opinión, sangre sucia.

Fred y George fueron a abalanzarse sobre él, pero Flint se interpuso entre ellos:

— ¡Cobarde! — gritó Fred — siempre detrás de tus gorilas.

El hermano de los gemelos, Ron, le lanzó un hechizo a Malfoy, pero rebotó contra él.

— ¡Oh! — exclamó Alicia, sobresaltada — ¿has visto lo que le ha pasado a vuestro hermano?

Los gemelos seguían mirando con cara de odio a Malfoy:

— Hermione y Harry se están ocupando bien de él — dijo Fred — vamos al castillo.

— Ha sido el peor entrenamiento de Quidditch de mi vida — confesó Angelina — casi me duermo.

Y se fueron rumbo al castillo, riéndose los unos de los otros:

— Tú tenías la boca abierta, así — dijo George imitando a Alicia mientras dormía.

— ¡Ah, calla! — se sonrojó Alicia.

Y así concluyó su primera semana en Hogwarts. Con ganas de arriesgarse y vivir uno de sus mejores años.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iba a hacer un capítulo muchísimo más largo, pero he decidido dividirlo en dos. ¿Por qué? Porque he tenido muchos problemas para escribirlo y ya había pasado bastante desde la última vez que actualicé y no os quería hacer esperar tanto. Para la próxima semana creo que ya podré tener el resto de su cuarto año, que es donde está lo interesante (ataques, Ginny…). Pero me veía incapaz de terminarlo para esta semana y no os quería hacer esperar tanto.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado :) este creo que ha sido un poco diferente, está centrado más en los gemelos en conjunto más que en ningún otro personaje. Vosotros me decís si he ido por el camino correcto ;)
> 
> Contesto los reviews anónimos:
> 
> Dorothhy: Silvia :) Siento que se te hiciese tan corto. Quería compensarlo con este capítulo, que iba a ser muuuuy largo, pero al final he decidido dividirlo porque si no no actualizo en años! Así que el fic ya está teniendo más capítulos de los que tenía pensados :$ espero que este te haya gustado, y los sentimientos se verán más adelante ;)
> 
> Len: Belenchurri :) me alegro de que te haya gustado :) para el próximo a ver si nos podemos ver y me echas una manilla con el bloqueo que tengo ;)


	4. Vive la vida

4\. Vive la vida

La lluvia castigaba a los osados que se atrevían a salir fuera. Mientras tanto, una gran multitud de estudiantes se acurrucaban junto al fuego de la sala común de Gryffindor, intentando aprovechar el fin de semana aunque no pudiesen salir del castillo.

Los gemelos estaban muy entretenidos con una salamandra que habían "rescatado" de la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Estaban intentando averiguar qué era lo que pasaba si le daban de comer una bengala del doctor Filibuster.

— ¡Mira, no deja de moverse! — exclamaba divertido Lee.

— ¡Va a vomitar! — dijo una niña de primero aterrorizada, mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos.

Finalmente, la pobre salamandra empezó a arder sobre la mesa, justo cuando Katie y Alicia llegaron:

— Decidme que eso de ahí no era un ser vivo — los ojos asustados de Alicia y su voz temblorosa se quebraron al ver las cenizas.

George intentó calmarla:

— ¡Tranquila, Leesh! ¡Es sólo una salamandra! Es un espíritu de fuego, se alimentan de él…

Pero Alicia no contestó, seguía mirando al fuego con lágrimas contenidas en su mirada:

— ¿Qué le habéis hecho? La gente no estaría montando un corrillo por una salamandra en fuego y ya está. ¿Qué le habéis hecho?

George bajó la mirada, incapaz de enfrentarse a los ojos implorantes de Alicia:

— Le hemos dado de comer una bengala del doctor Filibuster para ver qué pasaba…

— ¿Para ver qué pasaba? — Alicia no se lo podía creer — Por Dios, ¿es así cómo os divertís? Sabéis que siempre he sido tolerante con vuestras bromas, pero veo esto y es que… no os reconozco.

La Gryffindor se dio la vuelta dispuesta a volver a su habitación, mientras George la pisaba los talones, intentando alcanzarla:

— ¡Espera!

¡PLAS! La escalinata se convirtió en un tobogán y los dos cayeron al suelo.

— No me he fijado en la escalera — se disculpó George — perdona, de verdad…

Alicia no decía nada. Sólo se tocaba el codo con el ceño fruncido. Se había dado un buen golpe y ahora tendría un moratón por culpa del pelirrojo. Genial. Su vida estudiantil en Hogwarts estaba plagada de incidentes como ese, no había ni un solo día que se pudiese considerar normal junto a los gemelos. Y ya estaba harta.

— No me hables durante un buen tiempo, George Weasley — y el brillo de sus ojos hizo que a George se le formase un buen nudo en la garganta.

Duró más tiempo del que hubiese deseado. Pero, al fin y al cabo, Alicia era una persona de buen corazón y muy poco rencorosa, por lo que a la tercera broma consiguió dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro y eso hizo que George volviese a estar tranquilo de nuevo.

Aunque la gente no lo viese a simple vista, George era una persona que valoraba la amistad por encima de todo. Sabía ver quién merecía la pena y quién no, y cuando tenía la certeza de que alguien era especial no lo dejaba escapar. Y así había sucedido con Alicia.

Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, pero Alicia había sido su primera amiga de verdad. Desde que vio a aquella chica temblorosa que se cayó al lago, sabía que "su protegida" iba a estar presente en su vida. Lo sabía de siempre y no sabía darle una razón lógica para explicar el porqué. Quizás es porque la veía tan frágil que necesitaba asegurarse de que estaba bien o tal vez era el hecho de que ella era la única que sabía ver qué se escondía tras su careta.

El sábado llegó pronto y con él el primer partido contra Slytherin. Contra Slytherin y sus nuevas y relucientes escobas. El equipo tenía razones para estar nervioso.

Alicia estaba en un rincón de los vestuarios, sola, sin hablar con nadie. Antes de los partidos le gustaba desconectar del mundo y relajarse de toda la tensión del partido. Y en este caso, contra Slytherin, la presión era muy grande.

Por fin salieron al campo y la señora Hooch sopló el silbato. El partido había comenzado. Alicia no tenía mucho tiempo para ver qué era lo que ocurría con el resto de sus compañeros, pero un silbido constante cerca de Harry le hacía intuir que algo no iba bien.

Una bludger no dejaba de perseguir a Harry y los gemelos estaban tan ocupados en quitársela de en medio que no pudieron evitar que una bludger le diese a Angelina, impidiendo que pudiese anotar.

Al final, Harry se sacrificó por todos y decidió que se las apañaría solo por el bien del equipo. El resto no estaba de acuerdo, pero al final sus súplicas fueron concedidas por Oliver, que aceptó a regañadientes.

Pero el esfuerzo sirvió y Harry al final atrapó la switch. Habían ganado.

Una dosis de adrenalina se apoderó del cuerpo de Alicia, que descendió rápidamente con su escoba al campo de Quidditch para encontrarse con el resto del equipo. Le dirigió una mirada alegre a George, que le había guiñado un ojo, contento con el resultado.

Abrazó a Angelina y Katie, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de celebraciones porque Harry tenía el brazo mal. El profesor Lockhart sólo lo empeoró más cuando le quitó los huesos y el pobre muchacho tuvo que pasar la noche en la enfermería.

Ésa misma noche hubo un ataque. El segundo ataque en Hogwarts. Hacía semanas que todo el mundo hablaba de lo mismo: la Cámara de los Secretos se había abierto y el horror que se encontraba dentro iba a acabar con los que no fuesen de sangre pura. Alicia estaba aterrada, pero no era la única; Ginny Weasley, la hermana de los gemelos, se veía muy afectada porque se sentaba al lado de Colin Creevey, la última víctima.

Los gemelos habían intentado animar a su hermana pequeña. Se podía decir muchas cosas de ellos, pero había que reconocer que eran muy familiares y lo daban todo por quienes querían. A su manera, claro. Y ésa no iba a ser una excepción.

Su manera de animar a su hermana era darle sustos, esconderse detrás de las estatuas, intentar hacerla reír… pero tuvieron que parar porque Percy amenazó con escribir a su madre y contarle todo, ya que, según él, Ginny tenía pesadillas por su culpa.

— Cuando queréis sois muy tiernos — les dijo Katie divertida cuando Percy se fue — me parece fabuloso lo que hacéis por vuestra hermana.

Angelina se empezó a reír, también divertida con la escena:

— Shhh no se lo digas mucho, se lo empezarán a creer — dijo entre susurros — y no quiero lidiar con su ego después.

— Te encanta lidiar con mi ego, no lo niegues — bromeó Fred mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Angelina bufó, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro:

— Nunca cambiarás. Desde el primer día de Hogwarts hasta ahora. Igualito.

Fred cada vez parecía más divertido, sobre todo al oír la alusión del primer día de Hogwarts:

— ¿Te acuerdas del primer día? Jajajaja sí que debí causar una gran impresión sobre ti — bromeó.

— ¿Bromeas? Por vuestra culpa Alicia se cayó al lago. Por supuesto que me acuerdo.

— No hablo de eso. Digo que si… ¿que si te acuerdas de cuando nos vimos por primera vez? ¿Qué pensaste?

Angelina le fulminó con la mirada.

— Recuerdo que pensé que eras un niño insoportable y que te tomabas demasiadas confianzas.

— Pues yo recuerdo que pensé "me lo voy a pasar bien con esta niña" — dijo el pelirrojo con cara de no haber roto nunca un plato — y no me equivocaba — dijo pasando un brazo por su cintura cariñosamente.

Angelina bajó la cabeza, roja como un tomate:

— Vale, Katie va a tener razón al final… cuando queréis sois unos pastelosos…

Los gemelos la guiñaron un ojo, muy divertidos:

— Esencia de Weasley, un día la patentaremos — bromeó George.

— Mira que sois burros — reía Katie divertida.

Y desde luego que se tomaban la vida de otra manera. Cuando todo el mundo pensaba que Harry era el heredero de Slytherin, ellos fueron los únicos que estuvieron ahí para sacarle el lado divertido, un lado que no todos eran capaces de ver:

— ¡Abran paso al heredero de Slytherin, abran paso! — gritaban entre reverencias y risas de todo Gryffindor — tiene prisa, no oséis desatar su ira…

La Navidad llegó mucho antes de lo que esperaban, pero la aceptaron con alegría. Por fin tenían algo alegre que celebrar entre tanta desgracia con los ataques.

Los regalos de los gemelos, por supuesto, fueron peculiares. A Katie le regalaron lo prometido: una foto dedicada por Oliver. El pobre Oliver ni sabía a quién iba dirigida, los gemelos le habían engañado diciendo que querían una foto firmada suya por si un día se hacía famoso y se revalorizaba. Inocente Oliver. Katie no fue la única que recibió algo inusual, Lee recibió cientos de gusanos que simbolizaban su pelo (lo que sorprendentemente se tomó muy bien) y Angelina recibió una jirafa en miniatura que amenazó con tirar por el retrete. Alicia recibió una agenda cuya función era gritar de horror cuando iba a hacer los deberes y cantar de felicidad cuando hacía el vago: "Vive la vida", había sido la firma de los gemelos.

— Muy gracioso, chicos — bufaba Katie, muy ofendida — ¿cuántas veces os tengo que decir que no me gusta Oliver?

Los gemelos empezaron a reírse y a dar vueltas alrededor de ella cantando "¡A Katie le gusta Oliver, a Katie le gusta Oliver!" como respuesta. La chica al final acabó yéndose a su habitación harta de los pelirrojos.

— Pobre Katie — señaló Alicia, conmovida — ¿cuándo la dejaréis en paz con lo de Oliver?

— Cuando admita que tenemos razón — murmuró Fred divertido — ya me veo en la boda, sería entretenido, ¿te imaginas a Oliver con su traje de capitán? Apuesto diez galeones a que llevaría ese traje.

Las chicas comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas, pero, para su mala suerte, en ese preciso instante llegó el capitán.

— ¿De qué os reís? — preguntó inocente.

— Comentábamos que en tu boda irías vestido de capitán — dijo Fred como si nada.

Oliver se quedó pálido. No se lo esperaba. Luego se calmó y se empezó a reír con el resto:

— Nunca cambiaréis — les dijo sujetándose las costillas.

— Por cierto — dijo George — no te hemos dado aún nuestro regalo.

Oliver abrió emocionado el paquete que le ofrecieron los gemelos y puso cara de desilusión cuando lo abrió:

— Lo siento, chicos, os lo agradezco mucho, pero ya tengo Quidditch a través de los tiempos — se disculpó azorado.

— Obviamente lo sabemos — dijo George quitándole importancia — ábrelo.

Oliver lo abrió y la cara que puso a continuación fue indescriptible. Le empezó a temblar el pulso y balbuceó un "gracias" casi inteligible.

Resulta que los gemelos habían conseguido que el guardián de Puddlemere United le dedicase el libro a Oliver. No hacía falta explicar lo emocionado que estaba el capitán.

— Sois increíbles siempre para los regalos — murmuró en voz alta Alicia — no sé cómo lo hacéis.

— Llámalo imaginación — dijo George.

— Frescura — secundó Fred.

— Otra vez vuestro ego no — gritó Angelina tapándose las orejas con las manos.

Ese comentario hizo que los gemelos empezasen una guerra de cosquillas con la chica, que se disculpaba a duras penas entre jadeos.

Cuando terminaron con las cosquillas, Fred apartó a Angelina del resto para hablar a solas:

— Tengo algo que enseñarte — le dijo — vamos fuera.

— ¿Por qué fuera?

— Ya lo sabrás.

La curiosidad mató al gato. Angelina acompañó a Fred hasta el lago, que en esos momentos estaba helado.

— Estoy congelada, ¿para qué me has llevado aquí? — quiso saber la chica.

— No te ibas a librar de mi regalo — le susurró al oído.

— Pero… — no entendía nada — si ya me has regalado la jirafa…

— Eso era una tontería — se encogió de hombros él — deja que te dé el regalo de verdad.

Sacó la varita y la apuntó al cielo:

— ¡Ignis fatuus!

De su varita comenzaron a salir cientos de fuegos artificiales de todos los colores. Con un movimiento de muñeca, los fuegos se juntaron para formar un mensaje: "Feliz cumpleaños, Angie".

Angelina se quedó sin aliento. No se lo esperaba. No imaginaba un detalle tan bonito de parte de Fred. Sabía que los gemelos siempre hacían unos regalos fabulosos y muy originales, pero no se esperaba algo así de él.

— ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo te has acordado? — murmuró sin aliento.

Angelina era muy orgullosa. Jamás decía que era su cumpleaños para que la gente la felicitase. Prefería que se acordasen por su cuenta. Como su cumpleaños era el día de Navidad, muchas veces la gente se olvidaba con las celebraciones y sólo le felicitaba las fiestas, pero ella no decía nada.

Katie y Alicia se habían acordado, pero casi todos los demás lo habían olvidado, como casi todos los años. Pero Fred no. Fred se había acordado y le había hecho el regalo más bonito que le habían hecho nunca.

— ¿Cómo no acordarme del cumpleaños de mi jirafita? — le guiñó un ojo él, quitándole importancia.

— Gracias — dijo sinceramente Angelina, sintiendo un calor apoderarse de ella. Le abrazó tan efusivamente que ambos cayeron a la nieve.

— Perdona — dijo cuando los dos estuvieron sobre la nieve — soy una torpe.

— Nada — dijo alegremente él — eh, ya que estamos aquí, vamos a hacer unos ángeles. Te tumbas y mueves las manos así…

Las risas se apoderaron de la noche y ese día Angelina pasó el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

Sin embargo, pronto olvidaría todo y volvería a pelearse con Fred por mil y un razones. Las bromas de él cada día hacían que su paciencia se agotase, pero en realidad, y aunque no se lo admitiese a nadie, le encantaba el mundo de risas de los gemelos Weasley, un mundo en el que no todo el mundo tenía el privilegio de estar.

Cuando San Valentín llegó, los chicos comentaron con repulsión la peculiar idea del profesor Lockhart de ir mandando mensajes de amor con pequeños Cupidos…

— Al menos habrá que verle el lado bueno a esta sensiblería — comentó Fred en el desayuno — le podemos mandar un mensaje a Millicent Bulstrode.

Alicia negó con la cabeza:

— Sois imposibles — bufó — ¿qué os ha hecho ella?

— ¿Existir? — dijo George, ofendido.

La chica volvió a bufar:

— Nunca cambiaréis…

Iba a darle un sermón a los gemelos, pero fue interrumpida por Angelina:

— Tú le ibas a mandar algo a Roger Davies, ¿no, Leesh?

Alicia se quedó de piedra y muerta de la vergüenza.

— ¡Ange! ¿Ves lo que has hecho? ¡Ahora no me van a dejar en paz con lo de Davies!

Fred comenzó a reírse divertido con la perspectiva de tener algo nuevo con lo que divertirse, pero George estaba ausente y no decía ni una palabra.

Desayunó lo más rápido posible y se fue directo a su habitación. Se perdería la primera hora, total, era Historia de la Magia. Ahora no tenía cuerpo para eso. Se dejó caer sobre su cama y abrazó su almohada con fuerza.

No sabía qué era lo que le pasaba, pero la idea de que a Alicia le gustase Davies no le había sentado nada bien. La sola idea de ellos dos juntos le producía náuseas. Bueno, era natural, ¿no? Ella siempre había sido su protegida, la chica a la que se había prometido cuidar y… bueno, era parecido a lo que podía pasar con su hermana Ginny, ¿era un sentimiento sobre protector, no?

Pero no se podía engañar a sí mismo. No podía. Algo en su interior le decía que no era eso. Que estaba equivocado. Que durante todo ese tiempo lo había sabido y se lo había querido negar.

Le gustaba Alicia.

Cuando lo pensó, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Bufó. ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar eso a él? ¿Qué iba a hacer? No lo quería joder todo, no quería perderla…

En menudo lío se había metido. ¿Cuándo había ocurrido esto? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Se levantó de un salto de la cama y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación como una fiera enjaulada.

No, se le pasaría. Estaba seguro. No iba a hacer nada, más tarde o más temprano se le acabaría pasando. Era sólo una idiotez que le pasaba con todo ese asunto de las hormonas, la pubertad, la adolescencia… se le pasaría.

Suspiró aliviado cuando llegó a esa conclusión. No pasaba nada, problema resuelto. Se le pasaría y no tendría que arriesgar su amistad con Alicia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento MUCHÍSIMO el retraso. Está claro que no he cumplido con mi promesa de una actualización a la semana. De hecho, esta última ha llevado casi tres meses. Qué horror, lo siento muchísimo. Sobre todo ahora, que cuando estaba escribiendo de nuevo este fic estaba disfrutando como una enana y casi se me había olvidado la buena sensación que tengo con este fic y lo cómoda que estoy escribiendo con mis gemelos. Me lo paso genial y espero poder seguir siendo puntual con mi cita con ellos.
> 
> Las que me conocéis, sabéis que he estado muy agobiada últimamente con la Universidad y además he tenido problemas de salud. He estado a mil frentes y siempre tenía a mis gemelos en mente, pero no encontraba tiempo para plasmar todo lo que tenía en mi mente a papel. Me costaba una barbaridad. Había días que me lo proponía y no escribía ni una sola palabra. Pero hoy cuando he conseguido hacerlo me he sentido muy feliz :)
> 
> A ver, sé que os dije que iba a ser otro capítulo más del cuarto año de los gemelos (segundo libro de Harry Potter) y ya pasábamos al siguiente, pero mucho me temo que voy a tener que hacer un tercer capítulo sobre este curso. Entendedme, me queda la parte más difícil (Ginny atacada y demás) y más dura y no sabía cuánto iba a tardar en escribir eso, así que prefería adelantaros lo que tengo ya que estaba tardando muchísimo en actualizar y lo siento de veras. Espero tener el próximo capítulo muy pronto.
> 
> Para las que tengáis LJ, podéis seguirme en h t t p : / / behind-a-soul . livejournal . com (sin espacios) y también os podéis unir a la Comunidad que llevo sobre el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, "Mad about Quiddicth", donde podéis recomendar fics sobre ellos, debatir, participar en actividades... ¡la comunidad es vuestra! La dirección es h t t p : / / madquidditch . livejournal . com (sin espacios).
> 
> ¡Eso es todo! Espero que no me castiguéis mucho y me dejéis vuestro review para darme mucho ánimo para seguir escribiendo :)


	5. Los Weasley siempre se levantan

5\. Los Weasley siempre se levantan

Alicia se estaba mirando al espejo, peinándose su melena azabache una y otra vez. Hacía ya tiempo que su pelo estaba perfecto y no necesitaba más cuidados, pero ella seguía ensimismada mirando a un punto infinito sin darse cuenta de que los minutos pasaban rápidamente.

— ¡Alicia! — golpeó la puerta Angelina repetidamente — ¡me voy a hacer vieja si te sigo esperando!

Al escuchar la voz de su amiga, Alicia dio un respingo y volvió a la realidad. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño, avergonzada por haber perdido la noción del tiempo:

— Perdona, yo… no me di cuenta de que había estado tanto tiempo dentro — se disculpó.

— ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? — preguntó Angelina con una mirada cómplice, sabiendo exactamente la respuesta que iba a conseguir.

Ella no contestó, pero se puso tan colorada que hizo sonreír a Angelina:

— Roger Davies, ¿verdad? — preguntó pícaramente.

Alicia bajó la cabeza avergonzada y su amiga no necesitó más, sabía que había acertado:

— ¡Lo sabía! — exclamó en un grito triunfal — vas a ir a verle al entrenamiento de esta tarde, ¿verdad?

Alicia asintió nerviosamente con la cabeza, sentándose al lado de su amiga dispuesta a contarle todo.

Todo había comenzado el día de San Valentín, cuando la cazadora de Gryffindor decidió enviarle una linda postal a Roger Davies, el capitán de Ravenclaw. La verdad es que Roger nunca se había fijado en ella más que en el terreno de Quidditch, pero la primera vez que se lo topó después de enviarle aquella postal le dijo que le gustaría verla en los entrenamientos.

Y eso le había puesto muy nerviosa. No pensaba en otra cosa desde entonces y estaba deseando que llegase el momento de verle, por muchos sofocos que le dieran sólo de imaginarlo.

Cuando bajó las escaleras vio a Fred y George, que, como de costumbre, estaban planeando nuevas bromas. Justo en el momento en que ella apareció por la sala común, George se levantó de su asiento, dispuesto a volver a su habitación y largarse de allí.

Alicia no era tonta, sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo, ya que hacía semanas que George la estaba evitando y no sabía por qué. ¿Qué había hecho ella para que él se enfadase? Eran amigos, ¿no se suponía que si había algún problema se lo tendrían que decir?

Con un suspiro, resignada a llegar tarde al entrenamiento, tiró del brazo del gemelo para que se detuviese.

— ¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa? — le dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos, desafiándole a confesar qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

George esquivó su mirada como si tuviese algo que ocultar y eso no hizo más que irritar a la cazadora, cuya rabia iba aumentando por segundos.

— ¡Llevas semanas evitándome! — exclamó desesperada — ¡Ahora mismo me estás evitando! ¡No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que me digas qué es lo que te pasa!

Él se encogió de hombros:

— No me pasa nada, Leesh — intentó sonar relajado él, aún sin mirarla a los ojos — estoy cansado y quiero ir a echarme un poco.

Ella le miró de arriba a abajo, indignándose ante su desfachatez. Sabía que le estaba mintiendo.

— No soy tonta — dijo mientras posaba su mano sobre su hombro, ante lo que el pelirrojo se estremeció y apartó enseguida — ¿ves? ¡A esta clase de cosas me refiero! ¿Ahora tengo la peste o qué?

— Mira, Leesh, ahora no me apetece hablar. Estoy muy cansado, de verdad. No me pasa nada, créeme.

— Perfecto — bufó ella, todavía enfadada — bueno, pues vete a dormir, yo me voy al entrenamiento…

— ¿Qué entrenamiento? — le interrumpió él — ¿hoy hay entrenamiento? — preguntó confundido.

— No, de Gryffindor no — se rió ella — de Ravenclaw.

— ¿De Ravenclaw? ¿Qué vas a ir a hacer tú a un entrenamiento de Ravenclaw…? — pero de repente se calló, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Por supuesto. Estaba más claro que el agua: iba a ver a Roger Davies.

— Bueno, nada, olvídalo, mejor no me expliques nada — dijo mientras se escabullía a su habitación — vete al entrenamiento de Ravenclaw, diviértete.

En ese momento llegó Oliver Wood, vestido con su informe de capitán, lo que extrañó a los miembros del equipo. Pero antes de que pudiesen preguntar nada, él ya estaba dando órdenes:

— ¡He reservado el campo para toda la semana! ¡Vamos a ganar ese partido contra Hufflepuff, ya veréis! — dijo emocionado.

— A ver si lo he entendido bien, ¿toda la semana? — repitió Fred incrédulo, que se acababa de levantar de su cómodo asiento para protestarle al capitán, otra de sus aficiones favoritas.

— No puede ser… — murmuró Alicia — Ravenclaw está entrenando ahora, ellos tienen el campo…

— Sí, pero terminarán enseguida — no le dio importancia él — nosotros entrenaremos todos los días después de cenar, así que id yendo ya a cenar para darnos prisa en empezar.

— ¿Después de cenar? — se indignó George, que ante la llegada de Oliver aún no se había ido a su habitación como tenía pensado — ¿es una broma?

— ¡No, claro que no! — dijo Oliver, que aún no entendía que el resto de la humanidad tuviese otra prioridad que no fuese el Quidditch — ¡Hay que entrenar duro si queremos ganar el sábado! Y bueno, era la única hora que quedaba libre…

— Porque nadie quiere esa hora, Oliver — dijo Fred.

— No sé por qué — se defendió él — es una hora espléndida…

— Una hora perfecta para dormir, Wood — le interrumpió George.

— Últimamente sólo piensas en dormir — murmuró Alicia, aún enfadada.

— ¡Bien! ¡Un poquito de sentido común! — reaccionó Oliver ante las palabras de la cazadora — voy a llamar al resto… me he encontrado a Harry antes, así que sólo faltan por avisar Angelina y Katie. Alicia, ¿te encargas de avisárselo a Angelina?

— Sí, pero…

— ¡Perfecto! — le interrumpió Oliver — ahora sólo queda Katie, ¿sabéis dónde está?

— Estaba con Leanne en la biblioteca — respondió Alicia resignada.

¿Qué remedio les quedaba? Si a Oliver se le metía entre ceja y ceja entrenar, no había nada que hacer.

Adiós a su "cita" con Roger Davies. Perfecto…

Ese primer entrenamiento sólo fue el comienzo de una semana agotadora para todos los miembros del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Apenas tenían tiempo para nada: terminar las clases, cenar, entrenamiento y dormir.

No había siquiera tiempo de hacer los deberes que se les iban acumulando y eso estaba poniendo muy nerviosa a Alicia. Odiaba dejar las cosas para el último momento.

Aunque en esos instantes ésa no era la única de sus preocupaciones. George cada vez se estaba comportando más raro con ella y no entendía por qué. Era imposible hablar con él, cada vez ponía excusas más absurdas y sus entrenamientos eran los más fríos y secos que habían jugado nunca. Antes, por muy cansados que estuviesen, siempre había tiempo para unas pocas bromas o risas entre jugada y jugada. Eran incontables las ocasiones en las que George le guiñaba un ojo y se ponía a imitar a Oliver o iba corriendo a salvarla de una bludger exagerando la situación como si fuese una doncella en apuros: "¡George al rescateeeeeeeeeeeee! ¿Qué harías sin mí?" solía decirle.

Todo eso se había ido. De la noche a la mañana. Y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Por más que intentaba hablar con él y pedirle una explicación, era imposible. El gemelo no era sólo ingenioso a la hora de planear bromas, también a la hora de escabullirse.

Pronto llegó el sábado y la hora de jugar el partido contra Hufflepuff. Oliver estaba muy nervioso calentando entre los postes, Katie repasaba mentalmente las tácticas que le había aconsejado Oliver para el partido mientras los gemelos golpeaban con sus bates al aire, calentando los brazos.

De repente, la profesora McGonagall entró en el campo con un gran megáfono, por el que habló enseguida:

— El partido se suspende — anunció la profesora.

Hubo un grito de indignación en el campo. Oliver descendió rápido hasta donde se encontraba la profesora para intentar convencerla de lo importante que era el partido. Pero ella no le hizo caso:

— Volved a vuestras salas comunes, vuestros jefes de casa os informarán de lo ocurrido. Id lo más rápido posible, por favor.

Pronto los alumnos se enteraron de que Hermione Granger y Penelope Clearwater habían sido atacadas. Demasiadas víctimas en un curso que parecía estar maldito. Hogwarts ya no parecía un hogar seguro.

Las normas se habían vuelto cada vez más estrictas. No se podía salir a partir de las seis de la tarde, había que ir a las clases acompañado de un profesor… y las actividades extraescolares, incluido el Quidditch, habían sido suspendidas.

El ambiente estaba tenso. Se notaba en cada esquina del castillo. Se podía percibir en la cara asustada de los niños de primero, que se daban la mano al avanzar por los pasillos para sentirse más reconfortados. Se notaba en la supuesta entereza de los prefectos, que intentaban aparentar calma y tranquilidad, pero cuyos ojos esquivos demostraban que también estaban muertos de miedo.

Todo el mundo estaba preocupado y nadie sabía qué era lo que iba a ocurrir. ¿Habría más víctimas? ¿Estaban seguros? ¿No era mejor volver a casa?

Parecía que estaban viviendo lo peor que había ocurrido en la historia de Hogwarts, todos los alumnos sentían un vacío por dentro ante el desconcierto que sentían ante un futuro incierto. Pero lo peor estaba por llegar.

Ginny Weasley había sido atacada. Y ahora estaba en la Cámara de los Secretos. Era el fin de Hogwarts. El Expreso saldría al día siguiente.

Y ésa fue una de las tardes más largas de sus vidas. Harry, Ron y los gemelos se sentaron en un rincón de la sala común, incapaces de pronunciar una sola palabra. No podían. Percy había ido a mandar una lechuza a sus padres y, mientras tanto, la torre de Gryffindor experimentaba su tarde más silenciosa.

La torre estaba abarrotada como nunca antes lo había estado, pero, sin embargo, su silencio era sepulcral. Nadie se atrevía a decir ni una sola palabra y las miradas inquietas se intercambiaban constantemente.

Alicia, Katie y Angelina habían intentado hablar con los gemelos, darles algunas palabras de ánimo. Pero la garganta les dolía y eran incapaces de decir nada. En su lugar, un abrazo fue el encargado de transmitirles que estaban allí. Que pasara lo que pasara, no estaban solos.

Pero era demasiado difícil. Los gemelos, que irradiaban siempre una felicidad contagiosa, ahora miraban al suelo con caras largas y semblantes preocupados. Su hermana pequeña estaba atrapada. Nadie sabía qué era lo que iba a pasar…

No pudieron soportarlo más y, cuando faltaba poco para que el sol se fuese, los dos se retiraron a sus habitaciones, incapaces de permanecer más tiempo allí.

Cuando llegó su familia, los gemelos fueron a encontrarse con sus padres en el despacho de Dumbledore. Allí se enteraron de que Ron y Harry habían ido a rescatar a Ginny.

Sólo se escuchaban sollozos de la señora Weasley, interrumpidos por algún abrazo que le daba a sus hijos, intentando calmar los nervios sin éxito.

Los minutos parecían horas. Fred daba vueltas por la habitación sin detenerse ni un solo segundo, como si moverse constantemente le evitase pensar. George, al contrario que su hermano, se había sentado en un sillón y había ocultado su cabeza entre sus pecosas manos. No se había movido desde entonces y su respiración fuerte y profunda inundaba la habitación.

De repente, escucharon unos pasos en el exterior. ¿Sería…? Todos se sobresaltaron. La señora Weasley, que se encontraba llorando frente a la chimenea, se giró ansiosa. El señor Weasley, que se encontraba a su lado reconfortándola, también se volvió hacia la puerta, esperando lo inevitable. George había descubierto su rostro y Fred se había detenido de repente.

Y entonces entró Ginny en la habitación, seguida de Ron, Harry y el profesor Lockhart.

Es difícil explicar con palabras el alivio y la alegría que la familia sintió en esos instantes. Las lágrimas de alegría y los abrazos sólo cesaron para dejar que Harry hablase y explicase todo lo que había ocurrido.

Después, la alegría se materializó en forma de un banquete como pocos había habido en Hogwarts. Todos los alumnos estaban en el Gran Comedor en pijama, habiendo recuperado una alegría y una ilusión que habían creído perdida. Hubo ovaciones para Harry, risas, abrazos…

— ¡George! — corrió Alicia a abrazarlo nada más verle — estaba tan preocupada…

Al ver a Fred, también alargó un brazo para que se uniese al abrazo y así los tres se fundieron en un abrazo muy emotivo.

— Todo ha pasado… — dijo Alicia — qué susto, estaba tan preocupada… ¿estáis bien?

— Ahora sí — le sonrió George de oreja a oreja y, por primera vez en semanas, mirándola a los ojos directamente. Alicia sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole todo el cuerpo al ver que por fin volvían a estar bien. Como siempre.

Angelina y Katie llegaron después y compartieron su alegría con los gemelos, pero Alicia no podía dejar de mirar a George:

— Estoy tan contenta de que todo vuelva a estar bien — volvió a abrazarle efusiva.

George también estaba feliz. Su hermana estaba bien y volvía a tener a Alicia entre sus brazos. Esas semanas evitándola habían sido una tortura y después de lo que había ocurrido con Ginny, se había dado cuenta de que la necesitaba. No podía ser egoísta. Sus sentimientos iban a tener que enterrarse en lo más profundo de su ser, pero evitarla no era la solución. Y ahora se había dado cuenta.

Fue una fiesta estupenda. Gryffindor recibió cuatrocientos puntos entre Harry y Ron, ganando la copa de nuevo. McGonagall anunció que no habría exámenes y Dumbledore les hizo saber a todos que el profesor Lockhart no daría clase el curso siguiente. ¿Qué más podían pedir?

— Pareces contenta — le susurró Fred a Angelina — y yo que siempre pensé que eras otra de las chifladas por Lockhart.

Angelina se rió. Estaba tan feliz… realmente había estado preocupada por la hermana de Ginny y ahora veía a Fred tan bien que… sólo tenía ganas de reír.

— Sabes que tengo mejor gusto — le guiñó un ojo divertida.

— Gracias, gracias — siguió bromeando él.

— ¡Eh, no te tires las flores tú solito! — se fingió ofendida a ella.

— Oh, vamos… — le retó él con cosquillas — reconócelo, todo el mundo se derrite ante mis encantos…

Ella le pegó en el pecho en broma, intentando librarse de sus garras, pero una ola de cosquillas la había atrapado.

Pero no le importaba perder esta vez. Porque estaba demasiado feliz, demasiado contenta, de ver ese brillo de felicidad en los ojos de Fred, ese brillo que en las últimas horas había perdido.

Los Weasley siempre se levantan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento muchísimo haber tardado TANTO en actualizar. Han sido... bufff, me da vergüenza decirlo... ¡cuatro meses! Pero bueno, quienes me conocéis sabéis que he estado muy liada, sobre todo este último mes, que tenía el CAE, módulo de Boston, papeleo de Boston (que aún sigue y es interminable), exámenes, trabajos... ¡de todo! No he parado. Así que PERDONAD, de verdad, el retraso. Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo :)
> 
> También este capítulo lleva más retraso de la cuenta porque no me gustan los capítulos tristes cuando se trata de los gemelos y me es muy difícil escribir de ello. Rehusaba a escribir de algo tan triste y, bueno, el trabajo no me ha convencido del todo, ¡pero no os podía dejar esperando más!
> 
> ¿Tomatazos? ¿Opiniones? Un review me hará feliz :)
> 
> Por cierto, lo de la salamandra de fuego del capítulo anterior no me lo inventé yo, en el segundo libro sale que los gemelos le dan una bengala a una salamandra, ¡así que culpad de crueldad a Rowling!


End file.
